Video delivery services allow individuals, companies, and organizations to provide videos for distribution over a video delivery system. Viewers may access the videos for viewing. Some video providers may produce an application that may be installed to a media device on which the videos are displayed. The application installation process may involve a viewer accessing an online store, searching for the application, and then executing an application upload process.